


Fustrated

by Ravin



Series: Freedom in Surrender [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Consensual, Dom Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Dom/sub, Electricity, M/M, PWP, Sub James T. Kirk, T, Temperature Play, mentions of castration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Bones introduces his sub to his new cock cage.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Freedom in Surrender [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014933
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Fustrated

“Here we go,” McCoy placed the package on the bed next to Jim. 

Jim, blindfolded and restrained to the bed, couldn’t see it, but he knew what it was. He shivered in that strange mixture of anticipation and dread that had heat coiling in his lower belly, and his cock rising to attention.

“Well, that won’t work, darling,” Bones drawled in that accent of his, “this thing is only going to fit if you're soft.” Jim’s cock only got harder. 

“Guess you’ll have to do something about it first then.” Jim tried to sound sexy and not like he was begging. 

Bones laughed. “Yeah, I guess I will.”

Jim jerked, pulling against the restraints, trying to curl into a ball and protect his poor dick. Bones ignored Jim’s ineffectual spasms, keeping the icepack pressed firmly on Jim’s groin.

“Fuck, Bones!” Jim cursed when he could speak again. “You couldn’t just give me a handjob?”

“Now, that would defeat the purpose of this whole thing,” Bones replied, “besides, I’m a doctor, not a prostitute.”

“Never stopped you before,” Jim muttered.

“Ah, Jimmy,” Jim knew that tone of voice. Bones was grinning wickedly, and Jim knew he was not going to like whatever came next. “Don’t you remember that contract you signed yesterday? Your orgasms come how, and if, I say they do. And I say no more handjobs for Jim.”

If it weren’t for Bones still holding the icepack on Jim, he would’ve been rock hard again.

“Fuck, Bones!” Jim whined.

“Nah, darlin’, I think I’d rather fuck you, but lets get this on you first, yeah?”

Jim knew it wasn’t really a question but he answered anyways, “No! How about you fuck me first?”

Bones just chuckled and reached for the package.

“Your hobgoblin assures me this is the best possible material for this purpose.” Bones talked as he unboxed the object. 

The outside was silver, some kind of polymer that looked like metal, but Bones knew it wasn’t. Hinged on one side, there was a hollow place in the middle lined with a black material that felt similar to silicone, but was actually much more sophisticated than that. It had been made to the exact measurements for a certain, precious cargo. It was a cock cage, created solely for Jim. It had to fit perfectly after all; he would be wearing it for a  _ very _ long time.

“This design is pretty heavy,” Bones continued as he carefully began to fit it onto Jim’s flaccid cock. “Spock offered to research alternative materials, but I told him this would be perfect. I don’t want you to ever forget your wearing it.”

“Bones!” Jim whined.

Bones chuckled.

“Don’t worry, Jimmy. I might let you out eventually. Perhaps in a year or two, you’ll have learned who’s pleasure really matters.” Bones shut the cage and the lock engaged automatically.

“A year!”

“At least.”

“No!” Jim was already silently plotting ways to get orgasms.

Bones, knowing what Jim was thinking, chuckled darkly. “Don’t worry. The internal lining is a kind-of bio-synthetic lining. No need to remove it for cleaning! It is the same material they use in permanent cages, and Spock helped install plenty of features into this beauty to keep you occupied.”

And there was that coil of anticipation and dread coiling in Jim again, but this time, there was no way his cock could harden. He could feel it wanting to, but the cage was built to fit him like a glove. It barely contained him soft, there was no room for his cock to grow and harden.

Jim made a whining noise and tried to thrust his hips up. The medical grade restraints kept him pinned to the bed.

“Now, I’m sure you want to get acquainted with your new friend, but I don’t want any interruptions while I’m explaining it to you. Open.” 

Bones tapped a finger to Jim’s mouth. Jim opened his mouth obediently and Bones, carefully, filled it with his favorite ballgag, bright red with leather straps that encircled Jim’s head and held locked in place. “Good boy.” 

Bones gently removed the blind fold. “There’s those pretty eyes.” Bones smiled at him and the second thought that had slowly begun to haunt him melted away. Bones was happy with him, called him his good boy. The satisfaction that came from pleasing his dom, from making Bones happy, was better than any orgasm. 

Bones held a hand mirror angled so Jim could see his dick, or rather the evil monstrosity that encased Jim’s dick and prevented him from touching it at all. It was smooth, no noticeable locks, even the hinges and the seam where the pieces locked together had been engineered to be invisible. With Jim having been blindfolded when it went on, he had no idea how it came off. The only feature was an engraving that read _“Property of Leonard H. McCoy”_ and that just turned Jim on even more.

“As you can see, there isn’t an external lock.” Jim had been wondering about that. “Spock helped me with programming an internal computerized lock.” He showed Jim a datapad. “I can control the cage from any linked device.”

Jim immediately began wondering how long it would take him to hack it.

“Now, Jimmy, I’m sure you’re thinking you’ll be able to hack this beauty and get off. So I had Spock add some extra security features. Among them being a biometric sensor embedded in the cage. Even if you were to successfully hack the computer, if any  _ unauthorized personnel,  _ attempt to remove the cage, the punishment feature will be triggered.” 

Jim whined behind his gag, his eyes silently pleading with Bones to be nice. Bones ignored him.

“I’m sure you’re worried about emergency situations. Along with myself, Spock, Nurse Chapel, and Lt. Uhura have been briefed on your,” Bones grinned at him wickedly, “ _ condition _ .”

Uhura! Jim wanted to protest, but the gag muffled all his noises into unintelligible grunts.

“Everyone has promised not to reveal anything to the rest of the crew, of-course, but given that they all know you are now officially my submissive, I’m sure they wouldn’t be surprised. Really Jimmy, plenty of submissives are kept caged, or even have their genitals permanently modified or removed. It’s healthier for them. Easier too. Removes the temptation.”

Bones looked at Jim’s dick with that gleam in his eye, and Jim just knew that would be happening to him one day. It should frighten him, but really it just made him even more horny.

“Knowing you, you are unhealthily curious about the punishment feature now. So I’ll give you a little taste.” 

Bones pressed a button on the datapad and Jim yelped behind the gag. Bones smirked, “An electric shock straight to the head of your penis, quite painful, but it gets even better. The shocks can be dialed up or down and held to any duration short of causing actual damage. That was one burst at level one. Would you like to try a full second at level two?”

Jim was shaking his head frantically, but Bones wasn’t paying him any attention, already pushing buttons on the padd. Jim convulsed, his whole body trying to pull itself together, to protect itself, to get away from the pain flowing through his dick. The second felt like forever before it shut off and Jim was left breathing in huge shuddery breaths as best he could with the gag in his mouth. Tears flowed down his cheeks and he’d bit down on it so hard, he bet he’d left teeth marks on the gag. Jim shuddered at that thought. Bones loved any excuse to punish him, and with this new toy, Jim would bet he was only going to get worse. Jim found “angry” dominant Bones pretty hot actually, but he would never tell Bones that. It’d just encourage him.

While Jim was recovering, Bones pet his bare stomach comforting, a proud smile on his face and Jim  _ knew _ he wasn’t going to safeword and back out of the wearing cage. 

“Good boy. You’ll be happy to know there are features meant for rewards too.” He pushed another button and the cage began to vibrate. Jim moaned and his hips tried to thrust up into nothing, seeking a fraction his dick was never going to get.

Without turning the vibration off, Bones continued, “Along with the vibration, there is also a temperature feature. This one I’m sure you will have a love-hate relationship with. If I turn it up just so,” Bones did something and the cage got warmer. Combined with the vibrations, it felt pretty good actually. “I bet you really like it.” 

Jim nodded his head enthusiastically, the only movement the restraints really allowed him.

“But if I do this,” Bones manipulated the padd again and the cage got hot. Really hot. Tears leaked from the corners of Jim’s eyes and he whined.

“Too hot?” Bones teased, “try this.” And the cage went from burning to ice cold in a heartbeat and Jim was whining for a different reason entirely.

“Like the shock system, there are automatic shut-offs built in to keep your penis from being injured, but it isn’t as if you really need it anymore, right Jim?”

Jim moaned despite the cold as Bones slid his hand down, behind his caged dick and neglected balls to grasp the base of the plug in Jim’s ass. He drew it out as much as he could and then shoved it back in a rough shallow thrust, nailing Jim’s prostate with surgical precision. “This is what matters now, Jim. In this room, you’re just a set of holes for my pleasure.”

Jim’s body was confused, the cold on his dick made it scream, _“No! No! No!”_ But the stimulation on his prostate said _“Yes! More! Please!”_ This left Jim’s normally overactive brain on a repeat of “Bones! Bones! Bones!” and he was flying.

With Jim lost in subspace, Bones smiled down at his sub indulgently. It was the work of seconds to unlock Jim’s legs from the restraints and push them up, revealing Jim’s ass and the neon green plug buried there. Bones yanked the plug out and pushed his own dick, bigger than the toy, but not so big as to require more prep, into Jim’s well-lubricated hole.

Bottoming out, Bones thought this was what Jim was made for. Maybe next time he’d numb his boy’s prostate first. Jim would go nuts when Bones fucked him and he couldn't feel any pleasure at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this in a series because I have so many ideas and I've always wanted to write a full BDSM AU. There WILL be more to come.


End file.
